


Intuition

by TheLonelyCastle



Series: The Loving Rosie Saga [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Beholding Rosie, I just went “huh what if I gave Rosie spooky powers!”, Other, There’s also a little sasharosie in here because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyCastle/pseuds/TheLonelyCastle
Summary: Rosie starts to notice that she knows more than she should
Series: The Loving Rosie Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832215
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: TMA Girls Week





	Intuition

Rosie didn’t notice it at first. She didn’t notice how she automatically knew where a certain file was or remember the phone number of some she hadn’t called in years. She didn’t realize that whenever she guessed who was on the other end of a call, she was always right. She didn’t think about it much until she realized that even before someone stepped into the door of the Institute, she would know what they were looking for and where to direct them. 

“You’re like a psychic or something!” Carrie had said on their lunch break when she finally started to notice what was going on. She hadn’t told anyone about it other than Sasha at this point and wasn't keen on the word being spread about the office that she was psychic (according to Carrie). And since Sasha didn’t work at the Institute anymore and Carrie, although extroverted, was never a secrets-sharer, she knew that her secret was safe.

“I’m not a  _ psychic _ , I can’t tell the future or anything, I just know things! I’m…” She paused, trying to figure out the right word, she wasn’t a fortune teller or anything like that. 

“Clairvoyant! You’ve just got some insight!” Carrie said excitedly. 

“Sure, I guess that’s what it is? It’s not like I have all knowledge, I just remember stuff that I need to,” Rosie responded. She didn’t want to make it seem like she was some kind of wizard. She didn’t have  _ supernatural powers ooohhh!!  _ she just was amazing at guessing. And this didn’t seem to extend too far out of her work space. It seemed as if as soon as she left work or was thinking about something other than work, that knowledge wasn’t there. It was like she was Google but only a Magnus Institute type of Google. She could tell you whoever was calling on the phone but if you asked her about what the deepest cave was in the world she wouldn’t be able to answer. 

At first when she realized she was confused and a little scared, what does this mean? Why was it so specific to her work? If she quit would it go away? She didn’t know where it came from or why it was happening to specifically her. She even asked Carrie if she had the same experience but nope, Carrie had a completely normal amount of knowledge about the Magnus Institute. This panicked her even more, what was so special about her? She brought this up to Sasha, worried that it would somehow get worse and interfere with her regular life. What would they do then?

“What if it gets worse! What if this...curse! Or whatever it is seeps into everything else!” Rosie had exclaimed in worry. Sasha sighed and sat down on their couch next to Rosie. 

“Rosie it’ll be fine, I don’t think it’s a curse or anything it’s just…” she paused to think, leaning slightly on Rosie’s shoulder. 

“Intuition?” Rosie responded somewhat defeatedly.

“Sure! We’ll call it intuition. You’ve just got intuition and remember a lot of stuff, that’s all! I doubt it’ll get worse if it's been going on for this long. And even if it does get worse we’ll figure something out!,” Sasha replied, trying to reassure her. And to her credit, it  _ was  _ reassuring. At first she didn’t even want to tell anyone, for fear that they would make fun of her and say she was overreacting or think she was lying. Knowing that Sasha believed her and that they would work it out. 

“What do you think would happen if I quit?” Rosie had asked, genuinely curious about the answer.

“Well...I guess it would stop? Since it’s so connected to your job I assume it would either stop all together or maybe even persist to your next job. I’m not sure how it works,” Sasha answered, the two of them really didn’t have any idea how this worked.

After another couple minutes of talking and working things out Rosie was finally calmed down. A quiet fell over the room once the two of them finished talking. The sun had begun to set and an orange hue colored the room. Rosie had fallen into Sasha’s arms as she reassured her that nothing was wrong, the weirdness of her job wouldn’t destroy her. 

“It’ll be alright love,” Sasha had said, before kissing her head softly. Rosie smiled, so glad that she’d talked to Sasha, she always knew the best way to calm Rosie down. Soon after Rosie must have fallen asleep because she woke up to their dark bedroom, Sasha sleeping next to her. Sasha must’ve brought her into their room and let her rest. Rosie was so thankful because after all that worrying she really needed it. 

After that she decided that it just was a weird quirk of her job, and she’d gotten very very  _ very _ good at guessing. And it didn’t even bother her, once she got used to it the intuition became just a regular part of her job. It didn’t hurt her and it didn’t interfere with any part of her life so why bother worrying. 

This led her to today, the phone rang at her desk and instead of immediately knowing who the caller was her mind was blank. This confused her, after months of instantly knowing the person on the other end it was like a cord was cut. She hesitantly picked up the phone, it couldn’t be a situation where she didn’t know the person because half the people who even called the Institute she didn’t know. Was her intuition suddenly gone? Was she genuinely  _ really _ good at guessing? As she picked up the phone she could hear static as if there was no one on the other end. 

“Hello, this is the Magnus Institute, how can I help you?” she said using her usual phone call spiel. The static on the other end continued, even long enough to where she thought about maybe hanging up before a voice she didn’t recognize answered her question. 

“Hello Rosie my dear, can you put Elias on the phone for me?” a feminine sounding voice spoke. Rosie had never heard this person before and had no idea how they knew her name. They spoke as if they’d been friends for years and not complete strangers. It took a moment for Rosie to compose her thoughts before she answered.

“Oh of course! Uh, may I ask for your name so that Mr. Bouchard knows who’s calling?” Rosie said somewhat nervously.

“Oh he’ll know don’t worry,” the person on the other end said with a smile in their voice. It was very clear that they knew something that Rosie didn’t. Normally Rosie could figure out what people wanted before a phone call even started but her mind was a void at this point. 

“Oh-uh of course! I’ll get right on that!” Rosie said. 

“Thank you dear,” the person on the other end said before Rosie immediately transferred the call to Elias. She really hoped he knew who this person was like they said or she would have some explaining to. Before setting the phone down she decided to check the caller ID just to see who was calling but no phone number or identification showed up. A shiver ran through her, what could that mean? 

She decided to check the phone records, just in case. But all records of the call had vanished, as if it didn’t happen at all. For once Rosie’s intuition didn’t help her. 

What was lurking that Rosie didn’t know? 


End file.
